Boyfriend Love
by Musa'sHeadphones
Summary: The Winx are sick and their boyfriends visit them. Summary sucks sorry. (I put Nabu as a seperate character bc he isn't a Specialist)


Author's Note: This story doesn't really have a point. It's just something I thought of this morning. Please excuse the editing. I need to figure out how to fix it. Hope you like it. NO FLAMES PLEASE.

Disclaimer: I would love to be the owner of the _Winx Club _but unfortunately I am not.

* * *

The Winx Club had been sick for the past few days. From a sore throat to stomach problems, they've experienced it all.

It was Saturday, and the Winx were in their dorm's common room.

Bloom and Stella shared a couch. Bloom on the right side and Stella on the left. The middle cushion was filled with a mixture of dirty tissues, clean tissues, and cough drop wrappers.

Flora and Tenca shared the couch next to them. Flora on the right, Tenca on the left, and the middle cushion was as messy as Bloom and Stella's.

Musa and Layla shared a small loveseat. The floor around the loveseat was filled with their tissues and wrappers.

None of the girls have really slept much this week, especially Musa. Whenever Musa tried to sleep at night, her ears would pop, which made going to sleep harder for her since her hearing was very sensitive.

Musa was finally able to get some shut eye. She fell asleep about an hour ago leaning on Layla's right shoulder. Layla didn't mind, she was just happy her best friend was able to relax.

It was about 12:30 when the girls heard a knock at the door.

_Knock. Knock._

"Ugh is someone going to get that?" Stella asked in a congested voice.

"Yeah, you are" Bloom responded in an equally congested voice.

"Fine". Stella ached as she got up. She wrapped her blanket around her and walked to the door.

Stella opened the door to find 6 of their favorite boys on the other side.

"Brandon!" Stella screamed in excitement. Her voice sounded like a frog, which cause 5 boys to laugh followed by Brandon giving them a death glare.

"Brandon, we told you guys we are sick. We don't want you to get sick cause of us, and I especially, don't want you seeing me looking like this" Stella said.

"Stel, you guys are worth it. We don't care if you're sick, and I don't care if you look like that. You're still beautiful to me" Brandon said.

"Aw Brandon" Stella smiled.

"And we are here to make you girls feel better" Sky added.

Brandon handed Sky the paper bag he was carrying so he could pick up Stella bridal style and carry her into the dorm's common room.

Stella laid her head on Brandon's chest.

"Hello ladies" Brandon said as he entered the room followed by the other guys. He sat on the couch with Stella still in his arms.

"Guys" Bloom said in a scratchy but happy voice.

The guys walked over to their girlfriends.

Riven couldn't help but smile when he saw Musa sleeping. 'She looks so cute' Riven though and laughed in his head.

Nabu walked to Layla and took her hands in his. Forgetting Musa was using her as a pillow, Layla turned alittle to face Nabu better, which caused the shoulder Musa was laying on to move.

Musa started moving and began to wake up.

"Oops" Layla said with a guilty expression. Musa opened her eyes. "I'm really sorry Musa. I didn't mean to wake you".

"Its fine" Musa said as she saw Riven walking towards her.

"Hey" Riven said as he knelt down in front of the loveseat.

"Hi" Musa said as she smiled at him.

"You know your cute when you sleep" Riven said with a hint of laughter.

"Haha thanks". She blushed alittle.

Musa started coughing uncontrollably.

Riven looked at her concerned. "You okay?" he asked her as he rested his hand on her back.

Musa shook her head yes as she stopped coughing. She sat on ground with him, leaned into his chest, and hugged him. She started choking out words. "I just feel so horrible. I'm so tired and my whole body hurts".

Riven wrapped his arms around her. He could feel how warm she was. "Let's get you some air. Come on". He helped her up and they walked to the balcony with their arms around each other.

Once they left, Nabu sat on the loveseat where Musa was. Layla leaned against him and he put his arm around her shoulder and held her hand. With his other hand, he stroked Layla's arm to make her feel better.

Tenca was laying against Timmy, and Helia had Flora wrapped in his arms. Sky had just sat down with Bloom when Brandon spoke up.

"Sky. The bag" Brandon hinted to Sky as he looked at the paper bag on the table.

"Oh right" Sky said. Bloom sat up so Sky could get up. "We brought some things that will hopefully make you girls feel better".

"What kind of things?" Stella asked looking up.

"Lets see. We got some movies, soup" Sky said as he pulled the items out of the bag. "Oh and what do we have here?" he said pulling 6 jewelry box out of the bag.

"Jewelry?" Stella asked excited. Sky laughed "Yes it appears to look that way".

Just then Riven came in with Musa, carrying her bridal style, like Brandon had done with Stella. Bloom noticed Riven looking for a place to sit with Musa so she pushed the tissues and wrappers off the middle cushion between her and Stella. Riven smiled at her as in saying thank you.

"Is it present time already?" Riven asked Sky.

"Yup" he said as he handed Riven his box for Musa.

Sky handed the boxes to the guys for their girlfriends. He sat down with Bloom again and handed her the box.

Sky watched Bloom's face glow as she pulled out a necklace with a dragon on it.

"Oh my gosh Sky I love it" Bloom said at once. Sky put it around her neck for her. "Good. I'm glad" Sky said as he watched Bloom admire the necklace.

The other guys got the same reactions from their girlfriends when they opened their necklaces.

Brandon had gotten Stella a sun necklace. Riven had gotten Musa a music note necklace. Helia had gotten Flora a flower necklace. Timmy had gotten Tenca a personalized necklace, a sphere with green vertical and horizontal lines representing her _World Wide Web_ spell. Nabu had gotten Layla a rain drop necklace.

The girls wanted to kiss their boyfriends for their gifts but they knew it wasn't the best idea at the moment, and the guys understood.

Riven looked down at Musa as she hugged him. She looked happier and felt less warm. He loved that smile she had on her face. It was priceless.

Timmy and Helia got up to go make the soup for the girls, and Nabu got up to see what movie the girls wanted to watch first. They picked a romantic comedy. 'Figures' Nabu thought with a laugh.

The rest of the afternoon, the Winx and their boyfriends watched movies and cuddled together. The girls were so grateful for their boyfriends being there for them. They loved them so much.

* * *

Author's Notes: I have some requests if anyone is interested. Just pm me:)


End file.
